Broken Soul
by BVBhybrid
Summary: Best female friend of Bucky and Steve. She and Bucky fall off the train together when she was allowed to go with them on the mission. Both of them get saved and they both become super soldiers. SHIELD caches them, Bucky becomes reformed after some time, but Roza doesn't. Will she reform or go back to her old self? Or will the past catch up to her? Rated M: violence, smut, torture
1. Memory

My awful pale skin made me look like I was extremely sick, or dead. It was so pale I looked like a ghost, even around my eyes I had black bruise-looking spots around them making me look more like a ghost. They were never going to go away, they had been there for over two weeks now. Even my eyes themselves were a pale grey looking. My lips had a slight blue-black tint around them too. My long black hair hung past my butt was slightly curled, but all messy. I curled my lips back, my canines were long and sharp on both the top and bottom.

I wore I black tank top and black jeans, I wasn't wearing any shoes just a pair of socks. I had taken to the new fad of ankle socks of different socks, my right was was green and the left was blue. I had tied my leather jacket with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the shoulders around my waist. I didn't feel like wearing it, I didn't care what _they_ thought. This was my "uniform" so to speak, black tank top, black jeans, and leather jacket. I could wear whatever undergarments and socks that I wanted though.

I looked more at my body, my eyes found my right arm. It was made of a silver, shinny, reflective, metal with a red star on the shoulder. It went up till about my collarbone, and it was pretty much my whole arm and hand. It stopped at my collarbone, but the metal went deep into my body, it was a part of me. The metal sheet went around my shoulder, side of my breast, and back a bit. It was actually attached to my _spine_ in some way. My fingers were metal too, but I often wore a leather glove with the fingers cut out over it. It was an _exact_ copy of Bucky's arm, just my right arm instead of left. The nails on my left arm were long and sharp too, just like my canines.

My eyes then trailed over to my _wings._ My wings were folded neatly behind my back, the black and blue feathers were all ruffled. Some of the feathers near the top were missing and some were starting to grow back. The inside feathers were lighter than the outside ones.

I hatted everything about me, it was all ugly! I was ugly! I couldn't even remember what I looked like before this. I had no memories! The only memories I had were from when I woke up two weeks ago.

I took my hands and swiped everything on the counter top of the bathroom sink off. Anything that was glass shattered on the floor. The cans of cosmetics clanked loudly on the tile floor. Then I punched the bathroom mirror, it was the arm that was metal so I was fine. The glass shattered into a hundred pieces some falling into the sink, but most falling on to the floor.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" The guard called from outside.

"Nothing!" I growled, "just leave me alone!" He didn't listen, instead he kicked the door open and walked in. The guard was your advantage S.H.I.E.L.D. guard, same boring uniform and hair cut.

The bathroom was far to small for the both of us, it was small, and only had a sink and toilet. I never understood why they had a bathroom without a shower area.

"Leave me be!" I backed up until I couldn't back up any more.

"No I'm taking you to the detention center." He started to grab me by my arms.

"No! Don't touch me you fool!" I screamed and started to struggle. At some point I got hold of a shard of glass and started to try to stab the guard.

"I need backup!" He started to yell over and over again. Eventually two more guards came in and helped the first guard. They dragged me out of the bathroom and grabbed me. Two guards grabbed my arms and the third grabbed my wings. That only caused me to struggle more and I even tried to flap my wings.

"Let me go! Just let me go, I won't do it again! I promise!" I pleaded, I just wanted them to let me go, I hatted them touching me! I hatted to be touched so much.

"Sorry, ma'am, but you've got to go cool off." They forced me to my knees and then I was lying on my front side with my arms pinned down. Then I felt a slight pain in the back of my neck and then everything went black.

3rd Person POV  
"She's just adjusting, please give her time." Bucky pleaded with Nick.

"We've given her a lot of time, and nothing." He fought back.

"You've given her two weeks! You have no idea what we've been through. No. Idea! Give her more time!" He got real close to his face and even started to poke him with his finger.

"I do know from what you've told us, but-" Bucky cut him off.

"No! You don't know! You only know what _I've_ been through, you have no idea what she's been through! _She_ was experimented on more than I was! So you _don't_ know! You don't know _anything!_" He stopped yelling and looked down at his beloved friend. She was lying in a hospital bed with her wrists and ankles bound.

"I know more than you, and if you don't calm down we well be forced to detain you as well." The door opened and closed loudly as Steve barged in. He wore his hair in causal neatness, but wore black jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. He also had his jacket tied around his waist.

"Director Fury, surely this is some kind of mistake. Perhaps someone provoked her in someway that caused her to snap. How about we just let her go lie in her room, when she wakes up she'll calm down easier." Steve talked in an even, calm voice.

Nick stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. "That sounds like a terrific idea, Bucky you're in charge of her." Than he went for the door, before he left he said something to the guard.

"Do you need help?" Steve asked.

Bucky shot his old friend a cold look. "No, I've got it." He started to undo the leather straps, but Steve jumped right in to help.

"After you lie her down in her room, do you want to get some lunch? I hear it's taco Tuesday."

"Perhaps after she wakes up I will." Once he got off the straps he slid his right hand under her neck and back and his left under he knees. "Steve can you grab that over there, and wrap it around her wings and torso? Just so they don't drag or get stepped on."

Steve smiled, "of course." He grabbed the gauze off the side table and wrapped it around her wings. He tied it securely on top of her belly area.

"Thank you," Bucky managed to say. They walked in silence for quiet a while, a guard followed a few yards behind them. This made Bucky very uncomfortable.

"So... uhh... how did she get the... um-" Bucky cut off Steve, it always made him angry when people gawked at them, and he knew she was very annoyed by it.

"Wings?" Bucky half snarled.

"Yeah," Steve looked down at the floor and focused on his steps.

"After Arnim saved us, he became really obsessed with experimentation and upgrading the advantage human. He always chose her to experiment on, some times me too, but not as often. Now we both felt as though we owed it to him because he saved our lives, so we didn't question our orders. He started to with a serum, trying to recreate something that made you... you. He always tested his serums on large birds, and one day he crated a mix of a serum and bird DNA. He asked for her, and when she came back..." he stopped talking. Steve put his hand on Bucky's metal arm, Bucky looked down at Roza than back at Steve. Steve's hand dropped back to his side.

"When she came back, it looked as though she was just barely alive. They dropped her in her cell and she just lied there, not moving. Than as it got further into the night, she started to move... no twist and turn in pure agony. The wings grew out of her back and grew and grew and grew. The next morning her back was covered in blood, but she had these wings. They were beautiful, but I thought she was dead. Thankfully she wasn't, just in a lot of pain. After that they would take her more and more, she didn't talk a whole lot after that; just sleep and stare out the window. A few months after that they froze us."

"Wow... I, uh, had no idea you two went through that. Sorry."

"It's ok," Steve felt a little uncomfortable, so he slid his jacket back on and zipped it up. "It's not your fault." Bucky added, Steve got filled with sorrow.

They soon made it to Roza's room, her room was small. Grey walls, with a full sized, unmade, bed and a dresser. There was a small bedside table next to her bed with a lamp, an unplugged digital clock, and a stack of books Roza's seemed to enjoy. The room was dark and seemed gloomy because of the closed window curtains. Under the window was a small desk and chair, the desk had more books on it.

Steve walked over the the window and threw open the curtains; light filled the room and the room looked brighter. Bucky placed Roza on her bed, untied her jacket and the gauze before throwing the blankets over her.

"Do you want to go get some lunch now?" Steve asked again.

"No, you go down. I want to wait for her to wake up."

"Buck, that could take hours."

"I don't care! And don't call me 'Buck.'" He pulled up the chair and sat down, he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his balled up fists.

"Ok, see you around, Bucky." Than he left, closing the door softly behind him.

Bucky looked over at the stack of books and picked up the first one on the top. _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ was the title. _What's so special about a girl with dragon tattoos?_ He thought and opened the book to the page she had booked marked.

_"Chapter 8 Friday, January 3 - Sunday, January 5. When Blomkvist alighted from his train in Hedestad for the second time, the sky was a pastel blue and the air icy cold."_ He kept reading until he was on chapter ten, he stopped for a few minuets and got a drink of water from the bathroom down the hall. When he came back he continued right here he left off.

He read up till chapter fourteen until Roza suddenly jumped up straight.

"Roza, are you alright?" He marked the place in her book and put it down.

"No, I... remember."


	2. Therapy

Normal POV  
"What do you remember?" He moved from the chair and slid under the covers with me.

"I... I remember the train, and... dämn it!"

"What?"

"The train, that's all I remember is... falling. Than after that, nothing. Nor anything before that." I put my face in my hands and started to cry a bit. Bucky wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my wings around him making sure I didn't pin his arms down by accident.

"Shh, that's something. Don't worry they will come back. Do you remember anything else?"

"No." He held me close to him stroked my hair.

"Your hair is really long, but I love it. Don't ever cut it." He said out of the blue.

I laughed a bit, "I know you do. I don't plan on it any time soon." I lifted my face to his neck and nuzzled him a bit.

I was trying to go for his lips when he ruined the moment. "Roza, you know you're going to have to say sorry to the guards."

"They attacked me first," I tried to use my best puppy dog face and innocent voice.

"You broke a mirror and broke some of the stuff in the bathroom first."

I sighed, "fine. I'll say sorry." I unwrapped my wing from him and turned my back on him. He moved closer to me and slid his hands under my shirt. "Stop it," I tried to push his hands away.

"Not until I get you smile or laugh." He to tickle my sides lightly. I tried not to laugh, I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to keep myself from doing both. He only started to tickle me harder. I let a small chuckle escape my lips, then he started to move to around my sides and belly area. I started to laugh, than he flipped me onto my back and sat on the top of my thighs. He tickled me even more, I tried to put my arms out, but to no avail.

"Okay... you've made your point. Now stop... please." I said breathlessly, he stopped and adjusted himself so he was sitting on top of my pelvis area. I was breathing hard and had a goofy smile across my face.

"Come on let's go get some lunch," he smiled and got off me. I jumped up, grabbed my jacket, and started to follow him. I didn't really plan on putting my jacket on so I just tied it around my waist again."You're still not going to wear shoes?"

"Nope," as we started to walk down to the mess hall, two more guards joined the one already behind us.

"Why are two more guards following us? They've never had three guards on us." I whispered to Bucky.

"I don't know, just ignore them. They're not the ones you have to apologize too so don't worry." He whispered back and locked his metal hand around mine.

We kept walking and ignoring the guards behind us as much as possible. We had to talk in code so we didn't tip off the guards. I was surprised I even remembered how to use the code. Considering we had created it a long time ago.

"What's for lunch?" I asked, by saying this I was letting him know I was uncomfortable with what was going on.

"Tacos," he knew I was uncomfortable because he gave me an answer.

At one point we walked past a large window with the blinds rolled up. "What do you think of the weather?" He asked meaning he needed to get away from here.

"It's nice. We should have a picnic sometime." I agreed.

We made it down to the mess hall without much question from the guards. They even said if we're good they'll put in good word with Nick. Ha, if only they knew we were craving to get out of here and into the fresh air.

Unlike me, Bucky had _some_ freedom. I didn't, I had to wake up at a specific time and go to sleep, or at least "lights out," at a specific time. There was always a guard at my door and at least one, sometimes two, following a few yards behind me. If I was in a large room, like the mess hall, a few had a post along the walls. If I went into the locker room a female guard followed me, but neither followed me into the bathroom. Thankfully they just stood outside the door and waited, sometimes a female guard would come in with me if I was taking a shower. Sometimes company helped me.

Bucky didn't have this, not after he reformed, but he spends so much time with me that its like he has his own guards. He only had a wake up time and lights out time.

Once in the mess hall I saw the guards go to posts along the wall, and Bucky and I went to the lunch line. We grabbed a blue tray and got in line. I turned to Bucky to face him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I just-" I let out a high pitched squeak as someone pulled, no yanked, out some of my feathers. I turned around and raised the tray to hit the person with it, but Bucky grabbed me. I struggled a bit, this evoked laughter from the persons who yanked my feathers out.

"Shh, don't do anything that will get you into trouble. Calm down, Roza, shh." Bucky whispered in my ear, he sandwiched my wings with his and my body in a sorta protective way.

"Was that really necessary?" My eyes shot up at the voice of Natasha. I always felt as though she truly understood me. Or at lest she would listen to me without judgment.

"What, its fun!" I took a closer look at the man and than realized he was one of the guards that attacked me. So was the other. And the other.

"Yeah, think of it as revenge for trying to stab me with a piece of glass!" Another remarked.

"I should have broke those wings when I had the chance." The last one said and made a gesture that looked like he was snapping them. Bucky started to pull me back as I started to go for them, but Natasha was already starting to give them a lesson for me.

"Ma'am come with us," one of the guards said and took the tray from my hands. I saw him hand it to another guard, and Bucky and the guard escorted me out of the mess hall. The guard held my left arm and Bucky my right. We walked to another room, far away from the mess hall. This room was painted with a soft brown color, there was a table in the middle and two chairs. I took note of the mirror and camera in the top corner.

"Why am I here? This is an interrogation room, right?" I demanded from the guard.

"Just getting you away from people you probably want to kill. It'll be better for you not to be around them. Yes, this is one of them." He pulled out a chair and I sat down. "Hey don't listen to those guys, they can be jerks."

"Thanks," I grumbled. Than Steve came into the door and he was holding two trays of food. He put them down on the table and dismissed the guard. The guard left, Bucky sat to my right and Steve across from us. On my tray was two hard shell tacos loaded with mean, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and sauce. There was a side of corn and a little brownie too.

"Here, I don't know what you like so I just guessed and went with something that you drank all the time in 1943 before the war." He pulled out two cans of Coke from his pocket. He always wore pants with large pockets. I think they were called cargo pants or something.

"Thanks, again." I grabbed a can and opened it. The cold Coke was nice and seemed to sooth my nerves, I loved Coke it was way better than Pepsi.

"No problem, and by the way Director Fury wants to see you in his office after you're done eating."

"What? Why?" I snapped slamming my metal hand on the table.

Steve shrugged, "I don't know. Sorry, wish I knew."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I... never mind." Bucky laced his fingers with mine and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"Its ok. So I have an idea." He said, I looked up at him with raised eye brows.

"Last time you had an idea you almost got us killed." I commented, I felt Bucky's hand tighten and saw Steve tensed up.

"I... I was just going to suggest that if Natasha, Bucky, and I escort you than we can go out for a day. You don't really need to be escorted, but Director Fury won't let you leave unless you were. It might be nice for you to be away from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. I was going to suggest the museum, might jog your memories."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry. I was out of line, I-I shouldn't have said that. That sounds like a great idea, I would really like to get out of here."

"Its ok, just ask when we're talking to Director Fury. He'll most likely agree." I nodded. Bucky took his hand off mine and I started to eat my tacos. We all were silent and I wish I could talk, but after what I had said: there was no need. I _need_ to be more careful with what I say.

Perhaps I'm still brainwashed by Hydra... that's probably true or else I would be reformed like Bucky. Yet I'm not, and I hate that. I can't remember anything about the past, it just started to come back and that was just a little bit. I _need_ to remember, I have too.

After I was done eating I walked down the long hallways and up stairs and down more long hallways. Eventually I got bored of taking stairs so I took an elevator, but I only made it two floors up and bolted off. I hated elevators, so I went back to taking the stairs for the last three floors.

When I got to his office I was tired, out of breath, and my calves hurt. I had larger lungs and stronger calves, but the guards didn't so they were far worse than me. I knocked three times before I entered. I looked around, the room had changed since last I was in here.

The floor was a white carpet, flat, material. The walls where a light shade of grey, the wall to my left was all window though. The wall to my right was a shade of light grey with different types of pictures and maps pinned to the wall. In that area there were sets of chairs and loves seats in a rectangle with a coffee table in the middle. Off the the side of that was a TV, the news was on, but it was muted. It didn't look like anything interesting was going on.

The wall behind his desk had two bookshelves the one on the left had a ton of books about military stuff and some looked really old. Also pictures and awards of some kind. The one on the right had thick, black, binders with white slips of paper on the binding. The paper had thick black letters and numbers, some sort of code for something. In between the bookshelves was a nice, brown, filing cabinet. On top of that was a printer and other such office stuff. Also in between the bookshelves was a large S.H.I.E.L.D. logo.

Director Fury's desk was all messed up. The computer was off the side, there was two lamps on the desk. There was a small cup full of pens, then another cup next to that, but it was full of coffee. Directly in the center of the desk was a open black binder with my name across the top:_Roza Bennett._ Those black threatening letters still haunted me. _It's just my name, why am I so threaded by my name?_ I thought, but the answer was still the same. Under my name was: _Past Occupation: Assassin._ As far as I'm concerned, I still _am_ an assassin.

"Ah, Miss Bennett, glad you could stop for a visit." He sat in his chair and leaned on his elbows on his desk. "Come, sit down, don't be shy." I sat down on the one chair in front of his desk.

"Well I'm pretty sure you would have someone drag me here if I didn't come on my own." I said somewhat sarcastically.

"Most likely. Now I want to hear about your outburst you had earlier today, and I just heard you were attacked in the mess hall."

"Look the first time I was just upset and broke some stuff, it was your guards that over reacted and jumped on me. I was merely defending myself when they jumped on me. The thing in the mess hall wasn't my fault either, Buck and I were waiting in line and they..." I couldn't bring myself to say the words, I was starting to get too angry. I extended my left wing and pointed to the spot where you could obviously see were the feathers were missing.

"What did they do after that?"

I folded my wing back after he was done looking at it. "Taunted me, saying it was revenge, that they should have broken my wings, and saying it was fun to hurt me. After that Natasha gave them a lesson and I was removed from the mess hall."

"I see, I'll make sure they stay off your watch so there isn't a problem next time. Good job not lashing back at them when they did that. That's improvement. Have you remembered anything?"

"In all honestly Bucky was holding me back until a guard took me out of the mess hall. I actually do! It's just a little, just a small flash of something that happened on the train all those years ago."

"What exactly?"

"The falling part, the part where I fell off the train."

"Do you know why you fell off the train?"

"I don't, I wish I knew."

He wrote some stuff down in the binder and then looked back up at me. We kept talking for dämn near an hour, he would ask me questions about stuff going on in my life. Mostly what was going on mentally, thankfully he didn't decide to turn into a school girl and asked me who I liked. The would have been embarrassing.

Then I realized what he was doing. "I just... wait. This is a form of a therapy thing? Right?"

Once he was done writing stuff down he looked up at me. "Yes this is, I spoke with a S.H.I.E.L.D. psych evaluation specialist and she gave me some tips. We both think you should be in a therapy session, three times a week Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. At two o'clock go to this location." He handed me a slip of paper with a location and room number.

"Why?"

"Did talking a little today seem to help?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but than thought about it for a second. "Yeah it kinda did actually." I admitted.

"Ok, so it's set. You will see her three times a week starting this up coming Monday, that gives you the weekend to enjoy yourself. Don't worry they're only going to be an hour long, so it's not like they're going to take up that much time."

"Ok, fine."

"Good. You're free to go, but is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Yeah... um, Steve suggested that if him, Natasha, and Buck are with me... that we could go out for a day. He suggested that we go to the museum, he said it might help me remember stuff."

"That sounds like a perfect idea, but I'll be sending a guard in civilian clothes with you four."

"Yes, thank you!" He smiled than I left. I ran to the stairs and started to go down them two or three at a time. _I have to tell my friends!_ I thought happily.

"Hey slow down please! Some of us aren't genetically modified, some of us just aren't as fast as you." I stopped when I reached the bottom flight of stairs, the term "genetically modified" didn't bother me anymore. I laughed a little at the last bit, I _was_ pretty fast.

"If we take the elevator that's windows for walls, sorta, will you be ok?"

"I might," I shrugged a little. Elevators always scared me, I think it had something to do with Hydra. We walked out of the stairwell and down the hall a little, we were on the twelfth floor or whatever. We got into the elevator and then stepped in. I stood in the middle and the guard stood next to me, he wrapped his arm around me and I felt a little calmer.

Then the elevator stopped on the tenth floor and a ton of other guards got on, wrapping us in a sea of guards. This time they wen't in an advantage black cargo pants and S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket. They were in full suit, kinda like S.W.A.T., but S.H.I.E.L.D. instead. They also had large guns and a blue arm band around their right arm.

The guard next to me slid his arm around my waist and held me close to him tightly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his other hand clenched his gun so hard his knuckles turned white. "We should not have done this," I heard him say under his breath.

"Yeah I agree," all happiness I felt for being able to go out was now gone and replaced by fear.

Than one of the guards reached out and pressed the button that made the elevator stop. Seconds after that all the other guards made there guns click and pointed them at us, dozens of little red dots pointed at me.


	3. The Blame Game

"Put the weapon down." One of the guards shouted at the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard.

"Okay," he put his hands up with the gun still in his hands. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"They want her," one of the guards nudged his gun at me a little. I noticed a familiar red octopus marking on the side of one of the guns. _Hydra..._ I thought. Right away adrenaline rushed through my vines and the blood pounded in my ears. I grabbed one gun and yanked it out of the hands of one of the guards, with my impressive strength and speed he didn't stand a chance. I held the gun toward him, the red dot was on his chest and his hands in the air.

"No, don't kill him!" The S.H.I.E.L.D. guard behind me yelled, he put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't do it, please."

"They're under Hydra's control. They're as good as dead with what Hydra probably did to them." I couldn't remember exactly what Hydra would have done to them, but I just knew it wasn't good. I just knew it had to do with brainwashing. _That's it! Brainwashing! That's what they did to me! That still doesn't explain why I can't remember stuff._

I had my finger on the trigger ready to pull it; I breathed in, closed my eyes for a few seconds, then breathed out as I pulled the trigger. The guard went down and a loud band rang through the elevator. The under-Hydra's-control-guards all shifted their guns closer to me.

_One down, nine more to go._ I thought.

"Roza," the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard said aggravated. He got pushed all the way in the back of the elevator and was unable to get to me.

"We need her alive, don't shoot. That's an order." One of the under-Hydra's-control-guard growled. "But him on the other hand," he turned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard and held the gun out. "They don't need him, this is just one less S.H.I.E.L.D. guard." He cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"No!" I screamed, "leave him alone!" I added. Then I positioned the gun so the tip was under my chin.

"Hydra would kill all of you if I'm dead. I bet they're watching you right now... keep him alive and you'll keep me alive." The under-Hydra's-control-guard took the gun off of the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard; I lowered the gun from my chin. Without a moments hesitation I shot him.

_Eight more to go... dämn, why isn't this an automatic?!_ I thought angrily. _If it was at least an automatic, I could do this easily!_ I added.

I kept shooting all the guards, not in the chest so they would die like with the first two. Rather in the shoulder, leg, or arm. Some of the under-Hydra's-control-guards kept punching me, kicking me, or beating me with the butt part of the gun. One even took out a small hand gun and tried to hit me upside of the head. This only drive my anger and caused me to shoot more. They would go down with screams of pain gripping whatever part I shot them in. Soon they were down and I was done.

I looked over at the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard, but he was not standing up. He was lying on the floor with the under-Hydra's-control-guards, a hole in his chest and blood pouring out. I felt tears start to leave my eyes, I immediately smudged the tears away. I would not cry, not while there was under-Hydra's-control-guards around me, their hymn of wails were echoing in the elevator.

I turned toward the doors and slammed my fist on the button. I looked up at myself in the reflection of the elevators doors. My hair was all messy, some of the long strands stuck to my face. My mascara and eyeliner was all smudged around my eyes. My wings were poised perfectly behind my back, the feathers were a little messy though. I had blood splattered all over my arms, metal and real one. Across my face were blood splatters, and I knew there was more on my clothing. I was even _standing_ in blood. The warm blood was soaked through my socks and touching my skin. The gun, which was a T94 SD Semiautomatic Pistol, was in my metal hand.

_You're nothing but an assassin, that's it!_ I truly looked like one, but that's all I was. Nothing more.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. On the other side was Bucky, Steve, Natasha, some guy with a bow I didn't know, Director Fury, and at least two dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. guards. Everyone was in full uniform, even Steve in his Captain America uniform. They must have heard the gunshots or something.

I pounded my fist on the button again to keep the doors open.

"Roza... what happened." Bucky asked taking a few steps toward me, but Director Fury put his arm in his way to stop him. He motioned to a few guards and they ran up to me.

"No! Please I can explain!" I held the gun up to them and they returned the favor, but didn't come any closer.

"How? You're covered in blood with a gun in your hands and dead bodies all around you! But, please, explain to me how this happened?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I... we..." I couldn't form the words to explain what happened, instead I sighed and put the gun on the floor. I put my hands up and stepped over it, not making any eye contact with anyone.

"Roza, here." Bucky put my boots on the ground and I stepped in them, not bothering to tie them. The guards shoved my hands behind my back and I heard the familiar _zzztttt_ of the handcuffs being quickly cuffed around my wrists.

"By the way, there's eight still alive and three dead. Two under-Hydra's-control-guards, look at the blue armbands, and one S.H.I.E.L.D. guard." I put my head down and allowed the guards to guide me wherever they were taking me. I kept my head down, but my eyes kept wandering around me. Everyone we were walking past would stop and stare. Some would turn to the person standing next to them and whisper. I tried to ignore everyone, but it was hard when I could hear them.

We walked into a brightly lit room, much like the one before, but grey. The guard undid the handcuff from my right hand and slid it though some loop drilled to the table before re-cuffing it to my wrist. Then he left, and I was alone again. Now I could have very easily broken the handcuffs, but I didn't really want to. I didn't want to be attacked by guards anymore today. While I was sitting I relived the moment in the elevator over and over in my mind.

_How did that other guard die, I know I didn't shoot him. I know I didn't. I was careful, I know I was. As a master assassin I'm always careful about who I kill. It must have been one of the under-Hydra's-control-guards, that has to be the only reason why._ I replayed ever shot over and over in my head. _Two for the one's I killed, that blood is on my hands. Then eight for the others I shot. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..._ eleven. _There_ were _eleven shots. One of the under-Hydra's-control-guard killed one of our own._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a door slam. I looked up and saw Director Fury walk over and sit in the chair in front of me. My file was open again in front of him.

_Roza Bennett_  
_Past Occupation: Assassin_

I scanned those two lines over and over again, until the words got threatening again and I no longer wanted to read them.

"What do you want?" I growled, he was just sitting there, leaning back in his chair and his arms crossed.

"I want to know what happened on the elevator? Things were going so well, then this happens."

"What do you want? A reward? Look I know you don't have faith in me, don't think I haven't noticed." I remarked.

"Just tell me what happened and then you can go."

I sighed. "After I walked out of your office I ran down the stairs, we made it a few flights before the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard asked if we could take the elevators. He said that the elevator we took might make me feel better about them because of all the windows; so I said we could because the poor guy was tired. We claimed up most of the stairs going to your office in the first place. The elevator went down a few flights before the ten guards got on, I figured out they weren't S.H.I.E.L.D. because of the blue arm bands. Then they made the elevator stop... and that's when things got out of hand. I figured out they were under Hydra's control, if you look on the gun there is a little red octopus. I killed the first one because he was going to kill me, then the second one was going to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard. Then I shot all the other under-Hydra's-control-guards in places that wouldn't kill them. I don't know who shot the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard, because I know I didn't." I took a deep breath and blinked to try to keep back the tears.

"So you shot and killed them?"

"It was either them or me, if Hydra had already control of them then they were as good as dead!" I snapped.

"Are you saying _you're_ as good as dead? What about Agent Barnes? You two were under Hydra's control."

"That was different and you know it!"

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. guard, who killed him?"

"It had to be one of the under-Hydra's-control-guards, I'm _very_ careful about who I kill and where I shoot people. I know I didn't kill him, there was so much going on in the elevator. Isn't there video footage? I know there were video cameras in the elevator."

"The video cameras turned off just before the ten guards got on."

"How convenient," I snarled. "Look if you want to throw me back into that room, then go a head, but I was just protecting myself. This wasn't my fault and I didn't want this type of outcome, trust me." I was near tears now, it was getting harder for me to keep the tears back.

"I won't put you in the detention center."

"Really?" He nodded, "I guess this ruins my chances of going out tomorrow, right?"

Director Fury looked down and sighed. "No, you can still go. I'm adding Agent Barton and Agent Wilson to go with Agents Romanoff, Rogers, and Barnes."

"Really?" He nodded.

He called the guards in and they started to undo the handcuff that kept me to the table. "However until we get this mess sorted out, you will be under arm guard wherever you go. You will not be allowed to leave your room except for bathroom and eating purposes." He nodded to the guards and they yanked my hands behind me, clasping the cuffs around my wrists again.

"Is this really necessary?"

"For now, yes. Take her to her room, then say outside her bedroom door. No visitors, not even Agent Barnes."

I sighed and walked when the guards lightly pushed me forward. Walking out of the room we turned just as Bucky, Steve, and Natasha came out of the observation room. Each one had a different look of anguish mixed with sadness. I put my head down and watched the ground as the guard guided me back to my room.

When we got there they undid the handcuffs and closed the door behind me. I threw myself onto my bed and scrunched the pillow under my face. I started to cry a lot, burying my face deep with in my pillow. I jumped when I heard hard grunts and commotion outside the door. I got up and slowly walked over to the door. I put my hand on the door knob and readied myself for a attack. Soon the commotion stopped and someone knocked softly on the door.

"Roza?" It was Natasha. I opened the door and saw her standing around four, armed, S.H.I.E.L.D. guards. All laying on the ground and moaning in pain. She was holding a light colored bag in her hands.

"I think someone needs a hot shower."

"Oh my God, yes!" I turned and grabbed my bag from my closet and clean pair of sleep clothes and undergarments. I shoved this all in my bag and walked out the door with Natasha.

"So I assume you heard my side of the story?"

"Yes, it wasn't your fault. You were defending yourself, don't be upset about that S.H.I.E.L.D. guard. He probably died trying to protect you."

"Sure," I mumbled. She looped her arm through mine and we kept walking. No one really questioned why I was out of my room or covered in blood.

We walked into the girls locker room. The locker room was huge, on one half you had blue lockers with a padlock over it. We were given standard issue padlocks, but some people used one they had at home or bought their own because it wasn't a necessity to used the standard issue one. The lockers were stacked up where it was one on top of the other, like a private school locker set-up. In between the lockers was a small, sleek, wooden bench.

On the other half of the locker room was the showers, sinks, and toilets. The toilets were all in a stall like normal. The sinks lined a wall with a mirror above them and soap dispenser in between. The shower area was like what you would find at a gym. A long wall with shower heads and knobs to adjust the waters temperature. In between each was a small wall going up about five feet.

"Here, I got you a lock and was able to get you a locker next to mine." Natasha told me and handed me a black lock.

I smiled, "Thanks." I put my stuff in the locker next to her and my towel on the bench behind me. I stripped then wrapped my towel around me and grabbed a few shower necessitates.

I got the water to a nice warm temperature and stepped under it. Right away the water ran pink from the blood. Natasha was using the shower next to me.

"So... has Fury told you anything about the blue arm band around the under-Hydra's-control-guards arms?" I asked and ran my fingers through my hair.

"He said that it wasn't an arm band, but rather it was something that hand a needle and it injected some sort of serum that rendered them under Hydra's control."

"That's what I thought! I knew it has something to do with the arm bands." I started to bunch my hair up and ran shampoo though it. Soon I had a head full of soapy hair. I turned around and held my head back to let the water run through it.

"You were right, just don't let anyone know you know. I'm not suppose to be telling out these things."

"I won't tell anyone." I finished running the water though my hair and finally getting the soap out. "When are we going to the museum?"

"Tomorrow, it'll be fun."

"Great. Also who's Barton? I know who Wilson is, but I don't know who Barton is."

"Clint Barton, is the one who had the bow and arrows you saw earlier. He's my friend, we met in Budapest." I looked over at her, she had her arms wrapped around herself and was staring down at the floor with a huge smile across her face.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah... do you love Bucky?" She turned to me.

"I think so. What does love feel like? Love wasn't in my programming." I grabbed my scrunchy-scrubby-thing and, after putting soap on it, started to clean my body. Paying special attention to my feet because of the blood.

"How do you feel when you're around him?"

"I feel like there is no one I would rather spend my time with. My stomach gets in knots and sometimes I feel like I can't breath. I feel so happy sometimes, he's the only person who know's what we went though when we were under Hydra's brainwashing." I stopped washing my arm when I realized I had rubbed it red.

"Yup, you're in love. That's how I feel when I'm around Barton."

I finished washing my body, then moved to my wings. With my wings I ran some soap over them and washed the feathers carefully. My feathers were water resistant so it was a challenge when I had to wash the dirt and sweat off them. After I was done with that I cleaned my face and made sure I was washed free of any soap and blood. I wrapped myself in a towel after I shut off the water.

Natasha and I went back to our lockers, dried off, and got dressed. I got into a pair of black sweats, sports bra, and black tank top. I had to try and get my sports bra on around my wings, eventually Natasha had to help and move the fabric around. Natasha also gave me a pair of clean, black socks. I quickly shoved everything that wasn't a towel or clothes into my locker. Everything else went into my bag so I could wash it later.

We started to walk out of the locker room and I started to head back to my room, but Natasha grabbed my arm and pulled me in a different direction. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She smiled.

"Won't I get into trouble?"

"More trouble you're already in now? Don't worry, if Fury has a problem he can take the matter over with me." I smiled and went along with whatever crazy plan she was hatching now. "Personally I think he needs to stop getting his eye patch in a twist."

I laughed, "Yeah."

We arrived to a mysterious door about five minutes later after going up a few flights of stairs and down long hallways. Natasha knocked four times, then three, then four again. After a moment of silence the door opened and on the other side was Bucky.

"Bucky!" I jumped in his arms, he wrapped his arms around me. Once I got out of his grip I turned around and hugged Natasha. "Thank you," I whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," she said when we pulled back. She smiled at Bucky then turned around and left. I walked into Bucky's room and threw my bag on the floor. Bucky's room was bigger than mine, way bigger. He had a private bathroom and even a small kitchen set-up. His room was basically a flat set-up. He even had a TV and DVD player on a small built in shelf across from his bed.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked as I sat down at the edge of his bed.

"No," I said though a yawn. "I think I just want to sleep."

"Kinda early, don't you think?" He laughed.

I looked over at the clock, the red letters told me it was just past 8:30. "Yeah but after today, I just kinda want to sleep." He walked over to me and tilted my head back with his thumb.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I will be. Can we put on a movie?"

"Yes, have a preference?"

"No," he put a DVD in the player and turned off all the lights. I got snuggled under the soft, grey, sheets and Bucky cuddled up under the covers with me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I fell asleep soon after the movie started.


End file.
